The present invention relates generally to multiple hypothesis engines, and more particularly to multiple hypothesis engines that provide situation assessment relating to cyber auto tactics techniques and procedures.
Rapidly changing dynamic cyber adversarial operations require situation assessment capabilities beyond conventional signature-based methods that can instantaneously provide evaluations of current conditions within the context of on-going operational missions.
It would be desirable to have a multiple hypothesis engine that provides improved situation assessment relating to cyber auto tactics techniques and procedures.